parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland (requested by Princess Rapunzel)
DisneyCastVideos' movie-spoof of Disney's "Alice in Wonderland" (1951). Cast: *Alice - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Alice's Sister - Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) *Dinah - Blue (Blue's Clues) *The White Rabbit - Mushu (Mulan and Mulan 2) *The Doorknob - Baloo (The Jungle Book and The Jungle Book 2) *The Dodo - Kipper *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *The Walrus and The Carpenter - Heimlich & Flik (A Bug's Life) *Bill the Lizard - SpongeBob SquarePants *The Rose - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) *The Flowers - Various Disney Princesses *The Caterpillar as Himself *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) as Himself *The Bird in the Tree as Himself *The Cheshire Cat - Louis (The Princess And The Frog) *The Mad Hatter - Goofy (A Goofy Movie) *The March Hare - Max (A Goofy Movie) *The Doormouse as Himself *The Card Painters - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) and Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *The Queen of Hearts - Queen Narissa (Enchanted) *The King of Hearts - Nathaniel (Enchanted) *The Card Soliders - Stromboli (Pinocchio), The Ringmaster (Dumbo), Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under), Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound), Clayton (Tarzan), Edgar (The Aristocats), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog), The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled), King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph), Sykes (Oliver & Company) and Captain Hook (Peter Pan) Scenes: *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 1: Opening Credits ("Alice in Wonderland") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 2: Jenny is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 3: The Run of the Dragon ("I'm Late") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 4: Jenny Meets the Baloo/A Bottle on the Table *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 5: The Arrival of Jenny ("The Caucus Race") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 6: Jenny Meets Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner ("How Do'Ye Do and Shake Hands?") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 7: The Caterpillar and the Ant *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 8: ("Old Father William") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 9: A Sponge with a Ladder/("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 10: A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 11: Jenny Meets Hopper (How Doth a Little Crocodile) *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 12: More Ups and Down for Jenny *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 13: Jenny Meets the Cheshire Crocodile ("Twas' Brilling") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 14: The Mad Tea Party (part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 15: The Mad Tea Party (part 2; The Dragon Arrives Again) *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 16: The Tulgey Woods *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 17: Jenny Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 18: ("Painting the Roses Red")/The Villains' March/Narissa, the Queen of Hearts *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 19: The Cheshire Crocodile Appears Yet Again *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 20: Jenny's Trail/("The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 21: Jenny's Flight/Finale *Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland part 22: End Credits Category:DisneyCastVideos Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies